


Desperate

by coldrottingtrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Vampires, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrottingtrees/pseuds/coldrottingtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fill for the lj spn kink meme</p><p>the original prompt:<br/>"Character A gains the ability to control the minds of the others. He uses it by turning character B into his sex slave. A is capable of controlling all of B desires, having him cum on command, get turned on by things he wasn't until now (for example spanking or bestiality), turn him into an ideal, obedient slave. B doesn't fight it."</p><p>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/77204.html?thread=28434836#t28434836</p><p>I decided to use Dean and the Alpha Vamp because I'm currently in the middle of a fic with them right now and I wanted to take a porn break, lol. So I found a prompt I could fill with them. Also, I've chosen to believe that Dean has a fetish for being bitten because he says "bite me" so often. Not to get too Freudian or anything but sometimes there really is a deeper meaning to the wordings people choose to use...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait Till You Have Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999336) by [coldrottingtrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrottingtrees/pseuds/coldrottingtrees). 



He’d been stupid to come here. He knew that. So, so stupid.

It was desperate. And stubborn. And sure, maybe on some level he was simply giving up.

He hadn’t told Sam he was leaving. He’d just gotten in the car in the middle of the night and left. This wasn’t about Sam. Well, maybe it was, but not primarily. It was about Sam on the outskirts, the way everything in Dean’s life was at least a little bit about Sam. But this was mainly about Benny, and that’s why he didn’t tell Sam.

He _needed_ Benny back. After all this stupid shit he’d done, after all these mistakes upon mistakes he kept piling up, and now with Cas human and just the whole god damn world falling down around his ears… Fuck.

He just really needed Benny back. He needed his friend, his rock, the one person who’d really, definitely make Dean feel _stable._

So now here was Dean, doing what Dean always did when he needed something. Something rash and stupid. Trying to muscle his way through something when he probably should’ve stopped and used some brains first. And that usually meant running it past Sammy first, which he hadn’t.

_Damn it, Dean._

The engine of the impala rumbled, the low comforting purr of her idling. It helped steady Dean’s nerves somehow.

“Okay, let’s just do this, I came this far,” Dean said, just as impulsive as the entire trip that had gotten him out here in the first place. He cut the engine and climbed out of the car to go grab supplies out of the trunk.

He then headed up to the mansion where he knew he’d find the last surviving Alpha of all monsters. 

* * *

“What an unexpected pleasure,” the Alpha smiled.

Dean approached him slowly, his thumb idly worrying the hilt of his machete. The Alpha sat in a leather armchair in a lushly appointed smoking parlor. Dean had met no resistance his entire way through the mansion - the front door hadn’t even been locked. And even now, the Alpha lifted not even an eyebrow in disapproval at Dean’s arrival.

“To what do I owe your knife-wielding appearance at my chamber door, Dean Winchester? I find it odd that you’ve left your taller half at home. Should I be flattered that I get you to myself or insulted that only one of you bothered to come along?”

Dean grit his teeth a little and tried to ignore the baiting. “I came to…” Dean had to stop for a moment, finding it exceptionally difficult to admit. “I need to ask a favor.”

The Alpha’s dark brown eyes glittered with fascination in the low light of the parlor. Dean stirred nervously.

“Tell me more,” he said, shifting forward in his seat, his smile taking on a predatory edge that reminded Dean that somehow, terrifyingly, he was enough of an actual honest-to-God _idiot_ that he’d been taking for granted from the moment he first saw him that the Alpha was a _hunter._

Dean’s basic set of How to Live Through Whatever Shit You’ve Gotten Yourself Into rules flashed briefly through his mind, consisting of _If it bleeds, you can kill it,_ and _When in doubt, ask [insert someone smart here (usually Bobby, who was no longer an option, or Sam)]._ Well, he’d already blown off rule 2, and had just barrelled in assuming he could make rule 1 work. Like an asshole. Like a stupid, stupid asshole.

So now, he was in a room with something that was probably (definitely?) smarter than him, and it was _hunting_ him, Dean could see that now. He’d walked himself right into its jaws like a bunny rabbit just hoping to get eaten.

Fuck.

 _Well, I’m this far in, might as well play the whole hand…_ Dean thought miserably.

“I’ve got a friend,” he started, noticing with a twinge that his hands were sweating, making his grip on his machete less sure than he’d like, “who’s in Purgatory. I need to know if you can help me get back in so I can pull him back out.”

“Dean Winchester, friends with a monster?” the Alpha mused, studying Dean like the most tantalizing morsel he’d been offered in years. “I’m intrigued. Who is this monster you wish to free from Purgatory?”

“His name’s Benny Lafitte--” Dean started.

“Benny?” the Alpha asked, before Dean needed to clarify.

Dean blinked with shock that the Alpha recognized the name.

“You know…”

“You’re trying to bring a _vampire_ back from Purgatory?” the Alpha asked incredulously. “Are you the one who brought him back a year ago?”

Dean sighed heavily. “Yes.”

If the Alpha looked predatory before, he looked absolutely _hungry_ now. “Dean Winchester,” he said, his voice low, “come here.”

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat at the sudden powerful _tug_ he felt in his chest. The Alpha’s eyes, were they always so distractingly beautiful? He wanted to be closer, he wanted to look at them up close. They were so _bright_ and dark amber, like honey… could eyes be that bright? It was like they were lit from within…

“I will help you,” the Alpha purred, and Dean felt so relieved, like everything would be okay after all, “if you tell me how you did it, you unbelievable, magical creature. You truly are touched by God, aren’t you…”

“No… I can’t,” Dean said, shaking his head. Why did he feel so… fuzzy? “It’s too… Benny taught me, he told me not to tell anyone else, ever…”

“Put the knife away, Dean,” the Alpha said, closing his fingers around Dean’s and guiding the machete back into its sheath.

When did he get within arm’s reach of the Alpha? Wasn’t he still halfway across the room?

The Alpha stood, and they were eye-to-eye, and that’s when Dean truly got dizzy. His blood rushed through his body, his heart pounding like a rabbit’s, and his skin felt too hot.

“Do you want to undress, Dean?” the Alpha asked.

“Yes,” he rasped.

_Really?_

But then he started shucking layers and he was relieved to have them off. Somehow, he even enjoyed the Alpha’s eyes on him as he did it. He hesitated at the fly of his jeans. The surreality of it was starting to settle in, and he knew as soon as he pulled off his jeans, there’d be no hope of hiding how much this terrifying creature was turning him on.

The Alpha stepped up, grabbed Dean around the back of his neck, and dragged him close for a sudden, deep kiss. Dean moaned at the unexpectedness of it and clutched at the Alpha’s shoulders. He wasn’t even sure if his hands meant to push the vampire away or pull his body up closer. All Dean knew was that his whole body was trembling with nervous energy, and as the Alpha’s tongue swept across his lips, he started to really wish he’d gotten his pants off. He mouthed his lips gently against the Alpha’s tongue and rutted against his hip.

“I would take such good care of you, Dean,” the Alpha said, petting Dean’s face.

Dean pulled away from the touch with a growl.

The Alpha gave a chuckle. “Be sweet for me, Dean,” he said, his voice a low purr that felt warm all the way through his body. He petted Dean’s cheek again, and Dean gasped in a breath at how much he suddenly craved it. Awkwardly, unpracticed, he tilted his face toward the Alpha’s touch, and the Alpha smiled his approval.

“Good boy,” the Alpha said.

Dean’s grip, still on the Alpha’s shoulders, tightened at those words.

“I want a pet who loves using his mouth,” the Alpha said, tracing a long-nailed finger along Dean’s lower lip.

Dean shivered at the sensation. It sent electricity through his whole body and his cock was straining against his pants.

His brain officially checked out of the equation. He parted his lips and ran his tongue along the underside of the Alpha’s finger. The Alpha gave a deep-chested rumble of approval and Dean’s body shuddered with pleasure at it. He tongued and suckled the tip of the Alpha’s finger, stuff he’d learned from the many girls he’d gone down on over the years, and then he sucked it all the way down his throat, pleased to show off that he could manage it even with the Alpha’s long fingers. He looked up at the Alpha, massaging his tongue against the Alpha’s finger as he did so, looking for approval.

“That’s a very good boy, Dean,” the Alpha smiled, stroking a hand through Dean’s hair. “Very good boy.”

Dean nearly moaned at the way those words shot through his body, coursing through his blood, enflaming him. “What’re you doing to me?” he said, his own voice startling him with the raw edge to it, the way it sounded like he was pleading for something.

The Alpha tightened his grip in Dean’s hair, which made Dean suck in a breath as his eyes fluttered closed. The Alpha leaned down to speak directly into his ear. Dean shivered at the sensation of the Alpha’s breath at the sensitive skin.

“I’ve stripped your fear away,” he said, “to expose the desires underneath. It’s really just fear that keeps humans from doing so many things, Dean. Think of all the things you would do if you had no fear.”

Dean laughed bitterly at that. “You think I was afraid of --” he started.

“Humans have so many inhibitions, so much they repress,” the Alpha purred into Dean’s ear, cutting him off. Dean groaned with pleasure at the sensation, letting his head fall back. “I think you, Dean Winchester, fear many things. You fear appearing weak, I think.”

Dean opened his eyes at that, staring sadly up at the ceiling.

“You don’t need fear with me,” the Alpha whispered, and, without extending his fangs, bit Dean’s neck.

Dean gasped out loud and clutched the Alpha in both hands. His heart pounded and his whole bodily attention zeroed in. It was like he’d been lit on fire.

“Oh my god,” he breathed as the Alpha sucked a bruise into his neck, trembling all over.

The Alpha released him and he nearly buckled to his knees. He caught himself and raked his eyes up and down the Alpha. He was wearing trousers and a button-down shirt, all of which, Dean decided, needed to come off. But first his hands, which were clumsy with adrenaline, went after his own fly. His cock was so hard in his pants that it ached against the restrictive denim. He pulled his jeans and underwear down together in one go.

The Alpha smiled and ran a hand up Dean’s cock. Dean’s breath hissed through his teeth and he put a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder to steady himself.

“You’re beautiful,” the Alpha said appreciatively.

Dean started in on the Alpha’s shirt buttons, but he only got part of the way down before the Alpha leaned in to bite him again, low, where his neck met his shoulders. Dean arched against the Alpha’s body and whimpered deep in his throat. He was dizzy with desire and the tip of his cock was wet with precum. The Alpha ran his clawed fingernails up Dean’s side as he sucked at Dean’s neck, sharp as knives, and Dean moaned.

“You want it to hurt, don’t you?” the Alpha smiled, his lips still close enough to Dean’s skin that he could feel their movement there, making him shiver.

Dean nodded, swallowing thickly.

The Alpha released his fangs and bit down into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean cried out and dug his fingers hard into the Alpha’s back and shoulder. He bucked his hips against the Alpha’s, rutting up against him. The Alpha scratched the nails of one hand up Dean’s back, hard enough to lightly tear the skin, and with the other he clutched Dean’s jaw, keeping Dean’s face tilted up and out of the way, leaving his neck stretched long and exposed for the Alpha to bite into and lap at with long, loving strokes of his tongue.

Dean writhed under the Alpha’s claws and fangs, undone. He kept one arm wrapped around the Alpha’s back, fingers dug into him for support, but he dropped his other hand between their bodies to grab his throbbing, leaking cock and start stroking.

“You taste exquisite,” the Alpha purred, pressing bloody kisses against Dean’s throat.

Dean shivered, thrusting erratically into his fist.

“Holy,” he grinned, and sank his teeth into Dean again.

Dean bucked and moaned and came in his fist with stuttering breaths as the Alpha drank from him. Electric sparks shot through his body at the thought that he could die like this, and it made the orgasm even more intense.

The Alpha pulled away from Dean’s throat and lifted the hand Dean had used to jerk himself off.

“Clean it,” he commanded Dean, holding his hand up toward his mouth.

Dean flushed but then started licking the cum off his hand. The Alpha smiled, which made Dean’s cheeks color even more deeply with pleasure.

“Good boy,” he said, making Dean’s chest ache with gratitude. “I told you, I want a boy who likes to use his mouth. Do you like that, Dean?”

Dean licked his lips unconsciously and nodded.

“Do vampires even…?” Dean started to ask, gesturing at the Alpha’s crotch.

“We still have bodily functions including those relevant to sexual performance,” the Alpha said patiently.

“Ah,” Dean said with a little laugh. “Good.” He then promptly got on his knees and started opening the Alpha’s trousers.

The Alpha pushed his fingers through Dean’s hair, letting his claws lightly scratch Dean’s scalp. Dean trembled from head to toe and hurried at the buttons on the trousers, eager now, wanting to show how good he could be. He didn’t bother trying to remove the Alpha’s clothes, just pulled his cock loose from his pants and undergarments, too impatient to have it.

He wrapped his hand around it and looked up at the Alpha. He’d been told before, by many people, that his eyes were charming. He hoped suddenly that the Alpha would like them.

“Gorgeous,” the Alpha whispered, admiring him.

Dean smiled, pleased, and took the head of the Alpha’s cock in his mouth. The Alpha groaned with pleasure and flexed his hips slightly, although he was careful not to shove down Dean’s throat. Dean suckled at it, the rest of the Alpha’s length in hand, before working his way down the Alpha’s cock until he had it most of the way down his throat. He stopped once he reached a length that made him gag, and pulled back.

“Dean,” the Alpha said, his voice rough and thick with desire.

Dean looked up, the Alpha’s cock still deep in his mouth.

“The belt you were wearing, hand it to me.”

Dean pulled the cock out of his mouth and looked over to where his jeans were laying on the floor, belt still in the belt loops. His heart pounded, wondering what the Alpha meant to do with it. He retrieved it and handed it to the Alpha silently, getting back onto his knees.

“Very good boy,” the Alpha smiled, and Dean felt so relieved and turned on he grabbed onto the Alpha’s hips just to steady himself.

Dean took the Alpha back into his mouth, and just as he was getting a good rhythm going again, he felt the crack of the leather belt against his exposed back. He nearly gagged himself on the Alpha’s cock at the shock of the sensation, and tears stung at his eyes.

“Don’t let me feel any teeth, Dean,” the Alpha warned.

Dean shook his head slightly and didn’t stop.

The Alpha whipped his back with the belt. The belt, thick, heavy leather, fell heavily, mercilessly, and the pain lanced through his entire body. Tears soon streamed uncontrollably from his eyes. He clung, one hand on the Alpha’s hip, the other at the base of his cock, and tried to be as good with his mouth as he possibly could.

“Look up at me,” the Alpha commanded.

Dean did.

“I want you to cum for me again.”

He didn’t think he could, he just had not very long ago. But as he looked into the Alpha’s eyes, it was like the very suggestion shot straight to his cock, and he couldn’t control himself anymore. He was hard and aching at the very thought of it.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself. I want you to cum for me just like that, untouched, while I fuck your mouth.”

Every word the Alpha spoke was like fire in Dean’s veins, and the Alpha had no sooner finished his sentence than Dean was cumming into open air, his body trembling with the force of it.

The Alpha groaned and dropped the belt and dug both hands into Dean’s hair. Dean moaned around the cock deep in his throat, trying not to gag, which made the Alpha’s voice hitch and his hips flex again. Dean felt the Alpha’s cock throb against his tongue, and then felt cum hit the back of his throat, which he swallowed.

The Alpha pulled his gradually softening cock out of Dean’s mouth and stroked his face affectionately.

“That was perfect,” he smiled, his honey colored eyes gleaming. “You were exactly what I wanted.”

Dean felt his heart clench. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against the hand at his cheek.

“Now,” the Alpha said, his voice lowered, “tell me how you bring souls back from Purgatory.”

Dean got back to his feet shakily, woozy from the intensity of his orgasm. “You need to send me in,” he said. “Then I can bring them back with me. I have to be the one who goes in.” 

“Just you? No one else can do it?”

“Just me,” Dean said, putting his boxer briefs and jeans back on.

“Then I’ll send you back to Purgatory,” the Alpha said. “And you can fetch your friend Benny as long as you bring the people I need back as well.”

“I’m not sure how many I can fit inside me per trip,” Dean said honestly. “You get me back to Purgatory so I can save Benny, and I promise you, I’ll bring at least one more person back with me, even if it means going back again a second time, one for one, you get me Benny, I get you one other person.”

“No, it must be two,” the Alpha said fiercely, and his eyes flashed a color that startled Dean.

“Okay, okay, two then,” Dean said, “if I can survive that many trips. I hope I can do more than one per trip.”

The Alpha grabbed Dean and gave him a savage kiss that made Dean breathless.

“You will bring them both home to me,” the Alpha said, eyes bright and intense, and all Dean could do was nod. The Alpha kissed him again. “Come. There is no reason to tarry.”

Dean grabbed his remaining clothes and finished putting them back on, wincing a bit at the pain it caused him when his shirt raked across the bloody welts on his back. “I… I should let my brother know what’s going on,” he said, contemplating whether a phone call was sufficient or if he should go back to the bunker, spend a day or two there, before coming back and possibly going on a trip that might not involve a return home again.

“Your brother will only try to dissuade you from doing this, Dean,” the Alpha said. “Now come. We have work to do.”

The Alpha extended his hand, waiting. Dean knew he was right.

_I better just make sure I make it back._

“Okay. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what happens next, this plot line was lifted from a larger fic I'm working on called "Wait Till You Have Kids." http://archiveofourown.org/works/999336 That fic is rated "Teen and Up," as I'm trying to make it as much like a canon episode of the show as possible, so nothing depicted that couldn't air on the CW. This fic is sort of a "what might have happened if Supernatural aired on HBO instead of the CW" scene.


End file.
